


Making the Frame Around Us

by Ellesra



Series: In the Wake of Afterthought [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexuality, Implied Time Travel, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Relationship Negotiation, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Itachi isn't certain what it is about this person that pulls him in. Before, he had barely even known of Umino Iruka's existence. Something's changed, and Itachi wants to explore it further.(companion fic to In the Wake of Afterthought)





	Making the Frame Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before you start reading, I want to explain some things. First! This story mentions borderline non-con underage sex. If that is an instant trigger for you, then you might want to not read this fic. And while Itachi doesn't particularly care about it, that doesn't mean it's in any way excusable or okay.
> 
> Secondly! This is a companion fic to the fanfic In the Wake of Afterthought ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526812 ) and you might not understand some of the details in this story without it. But if you're not going to read it, then just know that Itachi is a time-traveller, and that he is back in his young body.
> 
> Okay, that's it! The rest will be at the end.

Somehow, he finds himself endlessly fascinated by Umino Iruka.

In his former life, the chuunin and school teacher had been just any other person. A bit loud in certain situations, but otherwise unremarkable. The only reason Itachi even knew he existed back then, was because he was Sasuke’s teacher.

Now… Something has changed. Itachi searches for it, as he watches the man. Iruka has been talking almost non-stop. Once Itachi got him started on the topic of his teaching, there was very little that could stop the enthusiasm. The man clearly cares about his students, and about their learning.

“- but there is just so much I would like to teach them! When I was finished at the academy, I hardly felt ready to meet the outside world, and I had no idea what it actually meant to be a ninja. It’s not like we’re just pushing out fresh fish here! Our genin should last more than the day before they die for a cause they don’t even understand,” Iruka gesticulates wildly with his chopsticks. Itachi marks the movement down, the arches and jabs. 

“Our shinobi should be more than weapons, to be used and discarded,” Itachi agrees quietly. Iruka’s chopsticks stop, inches from his mouth, a shrimp pinched between them. It looks like the man wasn’t expecting an actual reply.

“Y-yeah,” he agrees, and the shrimp goes into his mouth without further ado.

“What would you like to teach them, that isn’t already in the curriculum?” Itachi asks, after watching Iruka eat in silence for a bit. Itachi’s plate is already empty. He did not have that much food to begin with.

“Actually, I-” he pauses, looking considering. Then, after looking searchingly at Itachi’s face, continues. “There is very little about mental health and dealing with traumatic situations. Tsunade-sama had a pitch about it a few years before she left the village, but, well, it got disregarded for more important things, more relevant to the war efforts. And then she left as well, and the issue was never brought up again. But it’s clear with how our chuunin and jounin act, that they weren’t ready for what the wars have thrown at them. I wasn’t-” he stops, bowing his head and staring at his almost empty plate.

“I’m afraid no one can be ready for war, Iruka-san,” Itachi intones, and the man flinches where he sits. Itachi actually regrets that. Strangely enough. He takes a moment to examine that feeling, as Iruka seems to gather himself.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t try,” Iruka comes back, the expression on his face set with determination.

“You were not part of the last war, were you?” Itachi asks, and realizes too late how the question might be received. It is not meant as admonishment, but might be taken as such.

“No, but I saw the after-effects of it. I became a genin the year after you, and that was just before the treaty between Konoha and Kumo was signed. There was a lot of tension, in that time,” Iruka explains, and Itachi nods. He vaguely remembers such a tension; at that moment, though, the missions he had been given had simply not been important enough. And of course, at his first mission of true importance, he also ended up losing his entire team.

Itachi’s not sure whether any teaching in the academy would have prepared him for that.

“Is your team still alive?” he asks, and sees Iruka flinch once more. Itachi actually feels a mental jump of his own. He keeps saying these unintended things. The reason he’s here is not to torture Iruka. A change in topic would probably be helpful.

“I- Yes, actually. Except our sensei. But he actually died from cancer, so…” Iruka shrugs, and lifts a hand to scratch the back of his head. Itachi watches the movement in fascination.

“Ah. Unusual for a shinobi,” he comments, and Iruka nods. The man looks to the side, and silence falls between them.

Itachi keeps watching the chuunin. There is something about him. The man is clearly attractive, with a good facial structure and eyes that convey a lot of emotion. There are a lot of esthetically pleasing ninja in the village, though. That shouldn’t be any sort of deciding factor.

There is simply something genuine about him, Itachi decides. Genuine, and kind. Not like the world has harrowed him into a bitter and pained parody of a coping human being.

With this, Itachi can see where Naruto’s spirit has come from.

It is baffling, actually, to deal with such a person. He is not used to it, this straight-forward way at being where you can take anything said at face value. Itachi isn’t used to trusting a person this much, after barely even knowing them.

Itachi starts up conversation again, with small questions that he is actually interested in hearing. Where Iruka lives, what he does when he doesn’t teach. Whether he always aspired to become a teacher, and if he’s had any problems with it other than the fairly rigid and inflexible system.

They don’t delve as deep into history and psyche again, and Itachi is grateful for it. He uses enough time thinking of the inevitable war looming ahead, and the threats hiding in the shadows both in and out of Konoha.

When they’ve both finished their food and their respective cups of tea, they part ways. Itachi can feel Iruka’s gaze rest on him as he walks away, and his thoughts still stay away from the dark corners of the future.

Instead, he wonders whether he would like this to happen again. Perhaps regularly.

_ Yes _ , he decides, as his even pace carries him through the streets of Konoha.

///

Regular interactions with Iruka took a break, after Itachi had come to him bleeding and tired.

It’s not that he wants to stay away, Itachi ponders as he signs his name on yet more paperwork. The thought of spending time with Iruka still feels pleasant, even if he’s now also feeling strangely hesitant. Even so, there is much to do. Regular missions have started up again for him, and the missions have been taking him out of the village for long stretches of time. In between those, he has his clan duties, and he has Sasuke. The latter of which is more precious to him than anything, and someone he would never put to the side. Especially not for some crush.

Itachi takes a moment to ponder that last word.

By every definition of the word, this is indeed a crush. Or so he thinks. He can’t say he’s felt anything like it before, and that of itself is throwing him for a loop.

It takes him a bit too long to realize he is actually not getting anything done.

With a shake of his head, he leaves the pile where it is. Paper can wait.

Several shunshin later, and he is standing outside Iruka’s apartment. He’s not entirely sure what he’s doing here, when he probably should take the chance to get some sleep. Even so, he knocks.

The Iruka that meets him several long moments later, had clearly been rudely awoken. Itachi feels a pang that is equally pity and amusement. The man’s hair is not in a ponytail, and has instead taken the opportunity to stand to  _ almost _ every single direction except for one.

“Itachi!” Iruka exclaims, as he rapidly searches Itachi’s body with his eyes. Looking for wounds, Itachi realizes belatedly.

“Hello,” he greets, and looks Iruka over as well. The man is topless, and wearing some quite low-riding pyjama pants. Iruka has clearly not stopped training, even if he’s now a teacher. The muscles of his upper body are clearly defined, with the slimness of a body built for endurance.

“Umm,” Iruka says, and Itachi looks back up to meet his gaze. The man is blushing, for some reason. Perhaps he is self-conscious of his wild hair?

“May I come in?” Itachi invites himself. Now that he’s already here, he might as well. If Iruka would rather sleep, he should be straight-forward enough to tell him.

“Of course! It’s, eh, a bit untidy at the moment, but please,” Iruka fumbles, and steps back from the doorway. Itachi follows, and sees that it is indeed quite messy.

“It is not a problem,” he decides, as he catalogues the mess in his mind. A book here and there, both open and closed. Some have clearly been laid to the side, while others are resting open, spine cracked. Other than that, there are a couple of cups, and some weapons clearly in the middle of being oiled. No dirty dishes, and no dirty clothes. Which is good. Itachi is not sure how he would felt about that.

Itachi stands by, while Iruka rushes to clear the books from the couch. The cups go into the sink, and then Iruka stands still for a moment, indecisive.

“I would love a cup of tea, Iruka-san,” Itachi says helpfully. Or, well, he hopes it’s helpful, and not just plain rude. His mother has taught him etiquette, but definitely nothing that would fit this situation.

“Please sit down,” Iruka pleads, as he goes to put on water. Then, as it starts heating up on the stove, Iruka disappears off to the bedroom. He comes back moments later, now wearing a shirt.

“I am not uncomfortable by your appearance, so don’t feel obliged to change,” Itachi assures, as he sits down on the soft couch. It has been worn by many years of use, and has clearly been mended in a few places. There is a new cut on one of the arms, by all appearances made by a kunai. Itachi assumes Iruka hasn’t had time to fix it yet.

“That’s- Er, that’s good,” Iruka stammers, and when Itachi looks over again, the man is blushing once more.

Sounds start up as Iruka reaches up to take clean cups off the hooks they’re hanging on. Leaves go into the pot he’s preparing, and by the time the kettle whistles, both pot, cups, and a tin container with rice cakes has been set on the table.

“Sorry I don’t have much more to serve,” Iruka apologizes as he pours boiling water into the pot.

“I hardly came announced. Quite rude of me, really,” Itachi comments.

“It’s actually nice to see you again. I have been wondering about you, after-    
But yeah, I didn’t want to go by the compound, in case you didn’t-”

Iruka interrupts himself twice, and Itachi watches him fumble for a bit. Then he moves over on the couch, as a clear invite, and Iruka takes the spot beside him.

“I would not mind my family knowing of our arrangement,” Itachi assures, as he pours himself a cup. Once more a rude gesture, but Iruka doesn’t even seem to notice.

Itachi pours one for Iruka too, and appreciates the grateful smile it earns him.

“But, I mean, you’re the clan head! Doesn’t that matter? I’m hardly wife material,” Iruka laughs, and for once it’s not a particularly nice sound. Itachi frowns.

“I am not going to provide my clan with heirs either way. So it hardly matters, does it?” he counters, already thinking up counters to the inevitable argument he will have to take up with his clan.

In truth, Itachi had always intended for Sasuke to take over as clan head after him. He just isn’t much of a leader, whatever these past months have forced him to become. Itachi doesn’t inspire, or motivate. Sasuke could do that, and much more.

“You’re not?” Iruka asks, clearly surprised. But not disappointed, and that’s all Itachi’s asking for.

“I have things I would never risk passing onto a child of my own,” Itachi shrugs, and leans back, the tea a burning sensation against his hands as he holds the cup.

“But even so. I thought Uchiha wouldn’t allow anyone in from outside the clan?” Iruka continues.

“That’s going to change.”

“I just- I really don’t want your clan to do something stupid just because of, well, this,” Iruka points between the two of them, and Itachi watches his hands do that thing where they say more about the man’s state than his actual words do. Harried, nervous, but also serious. It’s clear Iruka has been thinking about this.

“My clan will accept my decisions, especially after I inform them that Sasuke will be my only heir.”

“You haven’t-” Iruka looks a bit faint. “I am definitely not going there yet, then,” he mutters, as if to himself. Itachi hears him, of course, but that doesn’t seem to deter him any.

“Now that we have established this,” Itachi starts over, after a slight pause in the conversation. “I wish to inquire what you want from this, Iruka-san,” Itachi says, and sees Iruka turn towards him again with wide eyes.

“What I want?” he repeats, and fingers with the string of his pyjama pants.

Itachi lets the silence stretch out. He’ll give Iruka time to think it over. Lifting the cup to his mouth, he takes a sip of tea. It is a strange tea, sweet and tasting like flowers.

After Itachi is halfway through his cup, Iruka finally answers.

“I just like spending time with you, Itachi. And I know you’re busy, so I don’t want to demand anything of you or anything,” Iruka says. Then he seems to remember that he also has tea, and leans forward to grab it. He seems almost grateful to have somewhere to occupy his hands. Itachi notes that Iruka has dropped the suffix, but decides not to comment it at the moment. Or at all. It is kind of nice, actually.

“I am also wondering what you would like this relationship to contain. I am not very experienced with being in such an arrangement, but I have at least had a fair share of sex. If that-” Itachi is interrupted, as Iruka promptly spits out the tea that he had been about to swallow.

Itachi stares at him in consternation.

“Itachi! What-” Iruka shakes his head, and dashes from his seat to get a towel. As he leans over the table to clean his mess, he glances at Itachi with a deep frown. Itachi just meets his gaze evenly, not certain what caused such a severe reaction.

“You know, someone recently told me you’re 13. That’s not- You shouldn’t- Agh!” Iruka throws his hands up, the towel rising with them like a dysfunctional flag.

“I am not certain what my age has to do with this,” Itachi says, and is afraid his tone is getting borderline petulant. It is not often people mention his physical age. Most seemed to forget he is barely into his puberty, and Itachi was perfectly happy for it to remain that way. 

“Where did you even manage to have “a fair share” of sex!?” Iruka erupts, and sits down with as much force as his body weight alone can manage. The couch gives a warning creak as a result.

It is not exactly common knowledge, but Itachi doesn’t really feel the need to keep it a secret.

“I am part of the special forces. And part of the training for that, and missions, do include things of a sexual nature. My captain does tend to avoid those situations, but sometimes there’s no easy way around it,” Itachi intones, keeping his eyes narrowed on Iruka. Really, what was the problem? Even if Itachi might be exaggerating how much sex he would have had at this point in time, he was definitely no virgin. No ANBU should be, simply because of the consequences such a gap in knowledge could cause.

Really, with everything Itachi’s done as part of ANBU, having sex was the least of his worries.

“That’s not good, Itachi. It’s not how things are supposed to be,” Iruka says, and he stays entirely serious. Even sad, if Itachi’s judging his tone right.

“So, you would not like to have sex with me?” Itachi gets back on topic, with all the subtlety of a hammer. It is not that he particularly wants to have sex. But if Iruka does, he also will not keep that aspect out of the relationship.

“Not- Not now! We are definitely waiting, Itachi!” Iruka goes back to flailing with his arms. Itachi wonders at the turns his brain is taking when that actually makes him smile.

“That’s fine.” Itachi says, and sets his empty cup on the table. Then, slowly, he reaches his hand out. Hesitantly, he sets it on top of where Iruka’s hand is splayed on the couch. Iruka jumps, but doesn’t remove his hand. Itachi entwines their fingers, and can’t help the strange tickle inside his stomach, and the rush of hormones through his head.

“Good,” Iruka responds belatedly. He’s staring at Itachi, and his face is redder than ever.

///

**Author's Note:**

> Whoosh! I told someone in a comment that this would be a one-shot, but I'm pretty sure this story will continue once the plot in the original fic moves on. If nothing else, there might be a time skip where Iruka and Itachi explores their relationship further. Perhaps even some smut? (once they both are of age both physically and mentally)
> 
> I mention asexuality in the tag, and while I probably won't mention it in the main fic, this Itachi isn't interested in sex. He's entirely willing to have it, because he likes Iruka and he doesn't *dislike* sex. He just wouldn't take initiative for it for his own sake.
> 
> Handholding, though? That's da bomb!
> 
> (accompanying picture if you're interested: https://www.instagram.com/p/BwzozyBBEeV/ )


End file.
